


Winter Solstice

by HexDecimal



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Dating, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Ice Skating, IruMatsu, both are bisexual disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexDecimal/pseuds/HexDecimal
Summary: Kaede and Miu go on an ice skating date on a frozen lake. Miu insists she knows how to skate but... actions speak much louder than words, don't they? Thank god Kaede is patient.This is uh... My first fanfic. I don't read fanfic either. So, I hope it's alright. Please let me know if I should change any of the tags or something.Also, I marked teen cause Miu swears a bunch. Should I go down to G? Idunno
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Winter Solstice

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I hope it's okaaaaaay
> 
> Feel free to comment your thoughts. Or don't. You do you, homie.
> 
> AH, this takes place somewhere without the killing game. An alternate universe, I suppose.

The lake was so still and shiny as glass, as if she could step on it and walk all the way across. It was one of those days when anything seems possible, and she stood there, breathing deep and imagining what it was like in the summer when the gentle waves lapped at the shoreline. Sunlight warming the surface but keeping the depth cold. But if you simply floated upon the surface, the chilling depth was unable to reach you and-  
“Hey cowtits, how long does it take for you to tie your shoes?” Miu’s voice suddenly snapped her from her thoughts, and she tightened the laces one last time before pulling them into a neat bow. Standing now, she balanced on the blades of the ice skates, and gave the inventor a little smile and brushed a bit of snow from the back of her pants. The ultimate inventor, Miu Iruma, was standing off to the side in a fluffy beige coat with a hat to match, and black pants paired with black skates she’d borrowed off a friend. Kaede couldn’t help but chuckle to herself. When she’d first gone to pick up the other girl, she’d been wearing a short skirt. It was as if she’d forgotten it was only twenty degrees outside.  
“I was just making sure they were tight enough, so I don’t hurt my ankles.” The pianist explained as she took a few cautious steps towards the lake. Lines from previous skaters danced over the surface, but now the two were alone on the ice. Well, not on the ice per say, considering Miu was just standing at the edge.  
Though her greatest talent and hobby was playing the piano, Kaede Akamatsu had learned how to ice skate when she was young. She was by no means a professional, but she could do everything necessary such as move forwards, backwards, turn, stop, and even do little spins and go in a line on one foot. Pulling the hood of her puffy white coat down, she adjusted her earmuffs and smiled at Miu, who only stuck her tongue out in response. Skating a bit closer to the lake edge, Kaede gave a little tilt of her head as the inventor took a tentative step onto the ice, and immediately began to stumble before roughly grabbing onto Kaede’s arm for support.  
“I thought you could skate!” Kaede remarked as she helped Miu stand again, while the inventor huffed and fixed her hair.  
“I can, dipshit! I just haven’t in awhile!” She let go of Kaede and placed her hands on her hips while glaring at the slightly shorter blonde as she laughed again. “What’s so funny?” Miu snapped, causing Kaede to just laugh a bit more before batting her eyes innocently and skating backwards.  
“Nothing! Come on then!” She clapped her hands once, though it was muffled by the thick gloves she was wearing. Miu cussed softly under her breath before taking a nervous step forward, and Kaede smiled as she noticed that the strawberry blond was at least using proper movements. Not walking on the ice but rather… pushing against it in a sense. Legs going outwards to move. The inventor had almost reached Kaede when a slight chip in the ice caused her to lurch forwards and biff it on the ice.  
“Mother fu-” She cut off her own obscenities as she rubbed her cheek, and tried to see if her nose was bleeding as Kaede moved closer. Crouching down, she blinked at the taller girl and gave a soft sigh, before extending a gloved hand. Miu, of course, shoved it away and slowly stood on her own, though it took her some time.  
Kaede placed a cautious hand on Miu’s shoulder, and gave her a concerned look. “Maybe a skating date wasn’t the best idea?” She suggested, realizing Miu definitely didn’t know how to ice skate. The inventor was stubborn, that was something Kaede was used to. Still, it was a bit difficult to handle at times. Miu simply wouldn’t admit when she was in the wrong.  
Like now. Miu’s face was red, either from embarrassment or from the cold, most likely a mixture of both. Her fists clenched and she stamped a foot, chipping the ice more than it already was. “I said I can fucking skate, Kae-Idiot,” Miu’s words were spat like venom as she resorted to her rude nicknames. This was typical though. She never really meant it; it was just a quick lash of anger. You could always see it in her eyes. “I’m just top heavy. A titless little bitch like you wouldn’t understand the struggle of having a rocking rack like mine!” Ah, and narcissism. Who could forget? Miu continued to lightly rub at her cheek, and Kaede moved in closer.  
A little peck to the sore area, and she smiled while looking at her girlfriend, her lavender eyes sparkling with innocence as Miu’s face was painted with a red blush. “There! All better!” The pianist said in a chipper tone as Miu stammered in shock, her hand slowly lowering from her face. Kaede took this as an opportunity to take ahold of the inventor’s hand, and gave it a light squeeze.  
“Q-quit being all sappy and shit!” The strawberry blonde tried to act tough and pull off a huffy attitude, but Kaede could see right through it. “God, if you w-want someb-body to come b-bitch and whine about every little trip and f-fall they have, you should’ve banged Saihara instead of me!”  
“We haven’t b… nevermind. I don’t like him anyways! You know that. Come on Miu. This whole date was your idea anyways.” Kaede gave the girl’s hand a gentle squeeze, beginning to skate backwards while motioning for Miu’s other hand. After a moment of hesitation, she obliged and held it out.  
Now they stood on the ice, facing one another as Kaede began to hum a little song, skating backwards slowly as Miu’s eyes widened. “S-slow down!” She quickly shouted, moving to try and catch up with her so her arms wouldn’t fully extend. Another soft chuckle escaped Kaede, interrupting her song as she continued her slow motions and watched Miu’s flustered expression.  
Slowly, that flustered face turned to one of focus. Her face scrunched up a little as she looked down at her skates, and her blue eyes were hidden ever so slightly as she began to squint. Kaede could only smile as she watched Miu slowly begin to figure out the movements. She continued humming her tune, Chopin’s Nocturnes, Op. 9: No. 2. In E-flat major, specifically. That was her favorite way to play it on the piano at least. Moving in time with the melody, she was patient and paused whenever Miu began to stumble. “I thought you could skate.” She teased softly as Miu squeezed her hand tighter after a riskier tumble.  
“I’m skating right now, aren’t I?”  
“I suppose.”  
“And… I’m fucking great at it.”  
“... Sure, Miu.”  
There was a moment of silence only filled by the soft melody from Kaede, and the gentle scrape of their skates against the ice. One, two three. The keys of the piano striking in her head at the fastest point in the song, seemingly in time with her heartbeat. Fluttering and embarrassed each time Miu squeezed her hands to steady herself again. They were soon at the center of the small lake where the ice was the smoothest, and Kaede pulled one hand away despite Miu’s surprised expression.  
“You can skate well on your own then, right?” She asked, still holding tight with the other. Miu tried to keep up the defiant act, though her gaze began to flicker around rapidly. The ice. The shore. Their skates. Their hands. Kaede’s face. Back to the ice and repeat.  
Her words completely opposed her actions, as per usual. “Of course. I only held your hand so you’d stop bitching about me.” As if to prove her point, Miu began to skate forward in a small semi circle, still holding onto Kaede’s hand as she did so. Smiling to herself, the pianist turned with the girl, surprised to see she was faring quite well. Miu was getting more confident, puffing out her chest and making a few rude hand gestures at the ice as a ‘fuck you for making me fall’ as she continued in the slow circle. Now, she spoke too.  
“I’ll invent skates that automatically let you stand!” She exclaimed, causing Kaede to laugh and cover her mouth with her free hand. Miu continued. “When you trip it’ll stand you right back up. Then, I’ll make some that automatically make you do fancy tricks and shit! Like, spins on one foot!”  
“I’d love to see that, Miu.” Kaede’s voice was encouraging despite the ridiculousness of Miu’s claims.  
“Bullshit! You’re just wanting a view up my skirt when I raise my leg!” Miu retorted loudly, lifting her leg slightly, not that it mattered considering the both of them were in pants.  
“Th-that’s not it at all!” Face going red, Kaede swiftly denied the accusation. It was Miu’s turn to laugh.  
“You’re blushing a lot for somebody who isn’t interested in g-” A loud crackling noise interrupted their thoughts and Miu froze in place, her grip growing tighter in Kaede’s hand as the couple looked down. In the ice, a crack appeared, beginning to streak across the frozen landscape. Miu’s face nearly went as white as Kaede’s coat and her legs began to tremble as her eyes shot wide. “H-h-holy fuck I’m g-g-g-gonna die!”  
Kaede opened her mouth to speak, but by now Miu had instinctively pulled her hand away and was trying to scamper backwards. Consider she couldn’t skate on her own, it didn’t take long for her to fall backwards. “Miu!” She tried to call out to calm the inventor, though it wasn’t much help. Another crack from the ice beneath the couple, leading to another symphony of obscenities from Miu.  
Dropping to her own knees Kaede could hear a groan from the ice beneath her as she shuffled forwards and reached towards Miu, trying to get the inventor to settle down. “Miu! Listen to me!” The strawberry blonde kicked a leg out as she tried to stand, the blade of her skate striking across Kaede’s fingers. Now she quietly hissed a curse of pain, pulling her hand back as the shallow cut brought forth a few droplets of blood onto the ice.  
When Miu finally found her barings, she crouched and looked over at Kaede, who was clutching her hand to her chest. “W-w-we g-gotta fuckin go…” She stammered, eyes wide and panicked as she trembled softly.  
Kaede bit her tongue, looking at the spiderweb pattern dancing across the ice as she tried to move without revealing the wound. The last thing she needed was to freak out her girlfriend even more. This proved easier said than done, especially when Miu was practically jumping out of her skin off to the side and adding unnecessary pressure. Like trying to play Liszt’s Galop for the first time. So much going on at once and it was simply becoming impossible to focus on any of it.  
A hand was sudden in her uninjured one, and she blinked a few times. Miu was kneeling in front of her, speaking so quickly that her words blended into nonsensical panicked rambles as she tried to get the pianist to stand. “MIU! Just… calm down!” Kaede snapped, gripping the inventor’s hand a bit tighter. Using her as support, she stood, and the other swiftly followed.  
“We’re gonna fuckin’ fall in and go into fuckin’ shock and then we’ll-”  
“MIU!” Kaede said in an exasperated tone. Another one of Miu’s many talents. Overthinking. Giving her a little tilt of the head, she turned to look at the shore. “We’re not that far. As long as we don’t fall we can get there in a couple minutes, okay?” She tried to explain.  
Miu clenched her eyes shut, and had a death grip on Kaede’s hand. If it weren’t for the fuzzy gloves the both of them were wearing, perhaps her fingers would’ve snapped. “Kaede I was spouting bullshit! I c-can’t fucking skate!”  
Obviously. But Kaede wasn’t going to tell her that. A little sigh escaped her lips and formed a small cloud in the air. “Okay. It’s okay. We can go slow, like before. We skated before, remember?”  
Miu gave a feeble nod, her earlier confidence dead and gone. Shattered like the ice beneath their feet. “Can I hold your other hand again?”  
A pause from Kaede. There was a giant tear in her glove, but maybe it hid the blood? Was it worth checking? Not bothering, she just reached her hand out and let Miu take it. The tight grip made her wince, and Miu immediately loosened up and stammered out an apology.  
Their movements were slow, but perhaps that was best. Each time they moved their feet, the ice would groan and snap. But they didn’t fall. Kaede knew from experience that it wasn’t going to break. If they fell though… that could very well be a different story. “Just move with me, okay?” She spoke in a steady tone as she tried not to whimper from the pain in her hand. “Right. Left. Right. Left. Remember when I was teaching you to play piano? Follow the beat.”  
Once again, Kaede began to hum her little song from before, and Miu stared straight ahead to avoid looking at the ice breaking beneath them. After a minute or two, she hummed along, and they found a rhythm. Moving in time across the ice. Kaede skating backward with the occasional glance over her shoulder, and Miu basically being pulled along and trying her best to remain upright and calm.  
When they reached the shore, Miu fell into the snow bank with a relieved cry, dragging Kaede along with her. A few moments passed,and Miu was finally able to stop kissing the snow and whispering prayers of gratitude to gods she didn’t believe in.  
Ripping her gloves off, Kaede pressed her injured hand into the snow, hissing as it stained it red. The noise caused Miu’s head to turn, and her eyes widened. “What the fuck did you do?”  
A bit of anger sparked in Kaede’s chest, even though she knew it was irrational. In her little fit of rage, she tossed a bit of snow into Miu’s face. “Are you insane, Miu? We weren’t going to die! I can’t believe you!”  
“What the fuck?” Miu blinked a few times, and her jaw went a bit slack as she tried to clear the ice from her cheeks. “Are you shitting me? The damn lake was falling apart beneath us! You probably sliced that on some broken ice, right?”  
Kaede pulled her hand from the snow, shaking off a bit of the frost and looking over at her girlfriend. “No, I sliced it because you were freaking out, and kicked me with your skates! I was going to tell you it was fine and we could skate away if you wanted, but you wouldn’t stop flailing around.” Now that her hands were bare, she leaned over to brush a bit of snow from Miu’s face, which was now cherry red from the cold nipping at her skin.  
Silence from the strawberry blonde, before she finally whispered. “O-oh…” Guilt sparked in her eyes, and Kaede could only give a soft sigh and shuffle closer to Miu, facing the girl. “I’m… s-sorry…”  
Thumb grazing the side of Miu’s face, Kaede brushed more snow off of the girl. “It’s fine. I shouldn’t have thrown snow and yelled at you.” She offered a small smile, and met Miu’s gaze. Was she… crying? “H-hey! What’s wrong?”  
“I fuckin’...” Miu stammered for a moment, pulling her own gloves off to wipe at her face. “I invited you here cause I thought I c-could figure out how to skate in one night and I couldn’t and th-then I was a bitch the whole time and… and then I hauled your ass across a lake j-just cause I’m a pussy!” Her words were a bit choked, and it was clear she was desperately trying not to cry.  
A pause. Kaede brought her hands to Miu’s, feeling how cold they were. Slowly she laced her fingers with the inventor’s and lowered them, before leaning in. Without a word, she pressed her lips to Miu’s, hearing her girlfriend gasp softly at the contact before she reciprocated. They remained like that for a moment, simply in a kiss as she gave Miu’s hands a gentle squeeze. When she finally pulled away, Miu’s blue eyes were wide with shock and her mouth was hanging open, while the red from the cold had spread, though now it was from a heavy blush. Kaede’s face was a similar shade, and she let out a nervous chuckle.  
“You were uh… p-panicking again so…” The pianist tried to explain, rubbing the back of her neck and looking off to the side. “I thought if I pulled you close again we’d fall into the snow…”  
Miu was silent, and slowly closed her mouth once she seemed to realize it was hanging open. “U-uh… y-yeah I guess…” She didn’t seem to know what to say, but then again, neither did Kaede. Another long pause, before Miu finally spoke again. “M-maybe we should go. My face and hands are getting as cold as fuck.”  
The couple stood, brushing snow from their bodies once again, stealing glances at one another as they made way to the car to remove their skates. Once they’d settled in with Miu driving and Kaede in the passenger seat, Miu leaned over to grab a CD.  
At that moment, Kaede tapped the girl on the shoulder. As Miu looked up at her, she moved to kiss her again. A soft squeak from Miu, followed by a content sigh. Once this one broke, Kaede leaned back and popped the CD in, stretching her arms as Miu subconsciously touched her own lips with her fingers as if she was still processing it.  
“You said your face was cold, so I thought I would help.” The pianist remarked. “But… your cheeks are still all red. Guess I’ll have to try again later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I rewrote the entire middle section at 1am because it was garbage and yeah.
> 
> How do y'all do pacing it's bonkers. And romance??? Impossible. 
> 
> Anyway. I fuckin' love these gals to bits.


End file.
